Melanie Garcia
Melanie "Mel" Garcia was the safe cracker and professional thief of Contra Security. Raised to be a thief by her father, Melanie was recruited by Oz to join Contra after the latter had Melanie's father arrested and put in prison. She left Contra Security after sleeping with her co-worker, Cameron Price. Personality Melanie is shown to have a tom-boy personality and does not like when men try to "rescue" her. She considers feelings to be a sign of weakness and her way of dealing with them is by running away. She has had this attitude toward feelings ever since she was child, she transferred schools one time after a boy asked her to be his valentine. After knowing him for five years, Melanie seems to see Oz as a father-figure. Although, she does believe that he can be a psycho and has been shown to be afraid of him at times. She also loves dogs; she has a pet dog named, Charlie. She claims that when she does shots she gets extremely horny and will usually have sex with the first guy she sees. Romantic Relationships Melanie was in a relationship with Dutch for all of Season 1. Their relationship ended after Dutch was arrested and put in jail. Although she loved the fact that he was affectionate towards her, she did believe that he could be clingy and could smother her at times, especially after Dutch is hired by Oz. They did consider moving in together, but they ultimately decided not to after she learned that Cameron was in love with her. Melanie at first considered Cameron to be her best friend. When he first joined Contra Security, she was the one who told him to give Contra a chance. The two of them would usually have lunch together, just the two of them. Dutch called Cam Melanie's "asexual besty" implying that Melanie had no attraction to Cam. During a "team building exercise", Cam admitted to her that he was in love was her, though they both claimed later that he didn't mean it and said it because of the stress from the situation. Melanie would later show jealousy towards Patty Boggs and Molly Hughes, who showed attraction towards Cam which he reciprocated. In Season 2, after a misunderstanding, she made it clear to Cam that she and him would never be together. Later while on a stakeout mission together, she accidentally cuddled with him after falling asleep. Cam would later confront her and she kissed him and eventually had sex with him in his car. After sleeping with him, she decided to leave Contra Security. Background Melanie is the daughter of Larry Garcia. Larry raised and trained her to be a thief just like him. The two of them moved around a lot while she was growing up, so Melanie did not go to middle school or high school. In one of her childhood Christmases, she and her father spent a snowy night in Central Park eating pizza; Melanie would later consider this her best childhood memory. After her father is arrested and put in prison, Melanie is recruited by Oz Osbourne to join Contra Security. She would constantly receive letters from her incarcerated father, little did she know that the letters were actually sent by Oz, who was responsible for getting Larry arrested. It was stated that she has been with Contra Security for at least five years. Trivia *Melanie is lactose intolerant, a trait she shares with Cameron *Although a regular character in Season 1, Melanie becomes a recurring character in Season 2 because Odette Annable, who portrays her, got a role on the FOX drama House Category:Characters